


Spencer

by burning_nova



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Man Who Knew Too Little
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching a HYDRA base, Natasha comes across startling information. Spencer, the man who single handedly stopped the resurgence of the Cold War, almost took on the Winter Soldier. </p><p>Steve has no idea who the man is but learns soon to fear him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the movie and had to write this nonsense. Spencer was "outwitting" seasoned spies, it seemed like something that had to be added to the MCU fanfiction.

“Rogers, look at this.” Natasha called. Rogers quickly was by her side. They were looking over the documents of a taken over HYDRA outpost. The documents were in Russian. Rogers still could not make heads or tails of it. 

“What is it?”

“It looks like Barnes got lucky to get out when he did.” 

“What do you mean?” Barnes called and moved to join here. Natasha looked up at him. 

“It talks about Spencer. They were going to send him after you.” Bucky went ashen. 

“I did luck out.” He breathed. 

“Who is Spencer?” Steve asked, completely confused. 

“There are legends in the intelligence community. When I spoke about the Winter Soldier before I spoke of a ghost story no one was sure existed. Spencer, Spencer is a living legend. 

“Spencer is every government’s worst nightmare. No one knows where he came from, not as a spy. His entire life is documented but out of nowhere he shows up one day and stops a plot to restart the Cold War. Just like that. He breaks cover to save the world.” 

“Even as the Soldier I was warned against him. They told me he was mad, he couldn’t be predicted. No one knows his old codename. He killed one spy and has been using his name since. Like a trophy.”

“I can believe it. An old spy, Boris the Butcher, would tell of his admiration for him and his fear in the Red Room. Spencer’s behavior would shift wildly. First he was with you then he would suddenly switch topics but his flow of conversation with you never quite exceeding his own understanding of everything.” 

“Why is he so dangerous? Does he have any powers?” Steve asked confused.

“That’s just it!” Bucky cried. “He’s completely normal from what anyone has seen. Yet insurmountable odds have been placed against him time and time again and he always comes on top.”

“And he mocks his opponents while doing it. Talking about acting or their methods.”

“He sounds extremely dangerous but could one man really have eliminated Bucky?” 

“Everyone who has captured him has wound up dead or unconscious.” Bucky said. 

“You know he lets himself get captured.” Natasha countered. “He has never been tortured. The closest anyone got was Boris.” She shook her head. “No, we were lucky.”

“Yes. If we’re lucky we will not see Spencer.” Bucky gave Steve a hard look. “If you ever meet him, treat him with extreme caution.”

Steve nodded. “I will. Is there any other useful information here?” He asked. Natasha shook her head. 

“No, just this.”

“Then I think it’s time we move onto the next post.” Everyone nodded and headed back to the helicopter. As Steve boarded he caught a glimpse of a man out of the corner of his eye He turned. An older man grinned and winked at him. Then vanished into the outpost. 

As they flew up, the building went up into flames. 

It was then that Steve knew without a doubt that he had met the feared Spencer. Those documents had not been blind luck. They had been a warning. 

Keep Bucky straight or else.


End file.
